


The Best Medicine

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [5]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: Barnaby's new girlfriend is sick! He has to take care of her, right? Of course he does because he is the goodest boi!
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Series: Hogwarts Mystery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441744
Kudos: 6





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> SAAAAP! THIS IS PURE SAP! CALL ME A TREE BECAUSE I PRODUCE SO MUCH SAP!

A Hogwarts Mystery Fanfic

**Barnaby**

_***Cough**Cough**Cough*** _

"Winter, you alright, mate?" Tonks asked, the jug of orange juice hovering over her cup.

I was worried, too. Winter's been coughing since she climbed out of the portrait hole of the Gryffindor dormitory. I knew because I've been getting up early and meeting her so I could walk with her to breakfast every morning since our date. She sure was surprised when she saw me there the first morning. She keeps telling me that I don't have to do it, but I really want to. I just want to see her as soon as possible every day. But today she was starting to worry me a lot. I've never seen Winter sick, so hearing a hacking cough coming from her throat and chest has had me on edge all morning.

"I'm okay. Think I was snoring last night. My throat's just dry." Winter said, taking a large gulp of her juice.

"I don't think you were snoring, Winter. I'd've heard you. I wake up immediately if anyone starts snoring near me." Rowan said, refilling Winter's cup and scooping more eggs on her plate.

"Well, then, my mouth had to have been open. Quit looking at me, guys, I'm _***cough**cough**cough***_ f-fine! And stop loading my plate!"

Oops. She caught me again. I had just tipped some more bacon and a muffin onto her plate. She never eats enough for breakfast.

"Winter, you're starting to scare me. Those coughs don't sound good." Ben said, wringing his hands again.

"Yeah, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Penny suggested, nudging the porridge pot toward her.

"I'm fine! Besides, we have Potions first, so that should help clear my chest right up." Winter said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Or make it worse. . ." Tulip muttered from behind her coffee mug.

I didn't eat much more after that. Just watched Winter to make sure she didn't choke on the rest of her food. Twice, she started coughing in the middle of chewing and I had to give her a few solid thumps on the back to clear her airways. After the second time, she pushed her plate away and stuck with her juice. Too soon, it was time for Potions. Keeping her hand firmly in mine, I walked with her to the dungeons. Her grip wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Winter, last chance. We could go right to the infirmary before class starts. Snape won't punish you if I'm with you. C'mon, you're starting to shake!" I pleaded, brushing some hair out of her face. Her forehead was clammy.

"No. We've got a test tomorrow, I can't miss a review. You know Snape won't let me come after class to do it. I'll be f- **_*cough**cough*_** -ine. It's just a cough." she said, squeezing my hand again.

I wasn't convinced. As soon as we entered the classroom, I made sure I was right next to her so I could keep an eye on her. We were reviewing Shrinking Solution today, so there wasn't a lot of time for me to make sure Winter was alright. Mostly when she dropped something, which happened way more frequently than usual. The usual being not at all. She was always so paranoid about glass, she'd carry vials of ingredients or samples in a death-grip. Today, however, she seemed to be dropping pretty much everything.

"Bloody hell! Tepes, you're even clumsier than Tonks today. What's the matter with you?" Merula snapped after Winter dropped the ladle she was using on her foot.

"S- _***cough**cough**cough***_ -orry. Sorry, Merula. Not feeling the best today. Got an *cough**cough* annoying cough." Winter said, pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

"Obviously. Just don't give me what you've got, Tepes, or you'll be sorry."

"Duly noted."

That wasn't good. She only pinches the bridge of her nose when she's got a migraine. Which is worse than a headache. She was having trouble reading the board and even her notes. As she was reading, she was rubbing her hands together like she was cold. Her fingers usually were cold, to be fair, but she never had to rub them to warm them up. She never brought attention to how cold her hands were. And I could see her shaking, I didn't have to be holding her hand.

After about half an hour, she was breathing funny. Not like she did when she had her panic attack, but smaller. Shallow? Shallow! Her breathing was shallow. Like she didn't want to take a deep breath. A few more minutes later, her vial of cowbane slipped through her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"You are beyond fortunate that didn't shatter, Miss Tepes." Professor Snape said from behind us.

That was a big mistake.

Winter obviously hadn't noticed him behind us. She jumped and gasped.

_***COUGHCOUGHCOUGH*** _

That was the most horrendous cough I had ever heard. It sounded like someone was strangling a goose. The whole class turned to look at her as she kept hacking and gasping for breath. I was rubbing her back. It was the only thing I could think of doing to help. Her fit lasted at least two minutes before she could take a proper breath. As soon as she straightened up, Snape's arm shot out and he pressed his wrist against Winter's forehead. After a second, he removed his arm. He picked up her bag and shoved it into my arms before he spoke.

"I would appreciate it, Miss Tepes, if you didn't see fit to come to class when you're ill. The last thing we need is for a whole class to get infected. Mr. Lee, take her to the Hospital Wing. One of your classmates will bring your homework assignment to you. Go. Now." he said, jotting something down on a piece of parchment and sending it off.

That was that. Without another word, I pulled Winter onto her feet and guided her out the classroom. She was still gasping for air, coughing horribly every now and then, and shaking as she leaned on me. As soon as we got out of the dungeons and into the Entrance Hall, she fell into another fit. And I mean she _fell_ into it. The fit was so strong, she fell to her knees.

"Winter! Bollocks. Listen, you can be angry with me all you want, but there's no way I'm letting you walk all the way to the Infirmary when you can barely stand on your own. Up you get!" I said, steeling myself for her outrage.

I crouched down and eased her into a sitting position. Without a word, I hooked my arms around her back and under her knees and hoisted her up. She squeaked a little, but didn't say a word. After making sure I still had our bags slung over my shoulder, I set off up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. She really was shaking a lot. And she was really trying not to cough again. I could tell she was exhausted when she nuzzled her face into my neck. Her nose was freezing! I walked faster.

"What can I do for-- Merlin's Beard, what's happened?!" Madam Pomfrey called as I walked through the doors with Winter in my arms.

"She's been coughing all morning and she had a bad fit in Potions. It sounded like a strangled goose. The cough, I mean, not the potions. I think she's fallen asleep." I said, laying Winter down on the bed Madam Pomfrey led me to.

"I imagine so! If that coughing fit was as bad as you said, she's probably exhausted! Now, you sit there, and I'll see if I can find a good remedy. Does she have any other symptoms?"

"Yeah. Her hands are really cold, she's shivering a lot, she's got a migraine, and apparently she's got a fever. Professor Snape felt her forehead and said she was sick."

"Hmm. Yes, I see what you mean. She's rather flushed as well. Here, help her sit up for a moment, dear. She needs to drink this."

I did what I was told, hoisting Winter into a sitting position so Madame Pomfery could tip the potion into her mouth. It was a shimmery blue color and smelled like strawberries. Hopefully, it tasted as good as it smelled or Winter would be cross when she woke up. As soon as the bottle was empty, I gently laid her back down and brushed her hair out of her face. She was so pale, even more than usual. I gently took her glasses off and laid them down on the side-table. Just so she wouldn't accidentally break them if she turned over.

"You needn't worry, dear. I'll be right here with her. I suggest you get to your next class now. No need for you to get into trouble. She should be right as rain by lunch. Go on, now." Madame Pomfery said, gently patting my shoulder.

She had a point. I wasn't much help to Winter just sitting there. I wanted to be there when she woke up, of course, but she'd just scold me for missing classes. So I shouldered my bag and stroked her hair one last time before leaving the infirmary. After all, if Madame Pomfery said she'd be better by lunch, she was gonna be better by lunch.

_**~~~ A few hours later ~~~** _

She was not better by lunch.

When I went to check on Winter after I ate, I nearly lost my lunch. She was even worse than when I left. Her breathing was ragged and she was sweating so much that Madame Pomfery had changed her clothes into light pajamas. When I grabbed her hand, I could feel her pulse in her wrist. It was way too fast.

"I'm afraid she's got pneumonia. I've managed to lower her fever so it isn't dangerous, but the rest of her symptoms are going to take more time. She's going to be in here for at least a few days. I'm sorry, dear." Madame Pomfery said, blotting Winter's forehead with a cloth.

"S'not your fault, Ma'am. She's gonna be okay, though, right?" I asked, stroking the hair fanned out around Winter's head on her pillow.

"I'm sure she will. She's too stubborn to let this keep her down for long. But she's going to need to rest a lot more to recover."

That was that. I stayed with her from that point on, classes be damned. The others dropped by before dinner to deliver our classwork. Thankfully, the note Snape sent was to Dumbledore. So the headmaster spread the word that Winter was really sick and they'd excuse her absences. And, according to Rowan, mine were excused, too.

"Pretty much the whole school knows you and Winter are an item, so they know you'd rather die than leave her side. We can help you with the lessons you'll miss until Winter's better." Rowan said after I asked her about it.

"Wow. Nothing stays private in this school, does it? Guess I can't complain, though. She hasn't gotten any better." I muttered, dabbing cool water on Winter's forehead.

"She's gonna be fine, Barnaby. Like Madame Pomfrey said, she's too stubborn to let this finish her off." When did Talbott get here?

"Finish her off?! Wait, pneumonia can kill you?!"

I was panicking now. Over the collective cry of _"Talbott!"_ , my mind was racing. She couldn't die, what would Hogwarts do without her? Surely it'd fall apart, right? At least, it would for me. We just got together, I couldn't lose her. My grip on Winter's hand tightened as Penny and Andre worked to calm me down. No, this was ridiculous. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let stupid pneumonia kill a student. Taking a deep breath, I dipped a fresh cloth in the cool water and replaced the one on Winter's forehead.

"Alright, that's enough! There will be no distressing my patients or their visitors! Out now, please, you'll be late for dinner. Barnaby, dear, I we can get a house elf to bring you a plate if you'd rather not leave." Madame Pomfrey said, shooing the others off.

"Please." I muttered, stroking Winter's hair again.

And that was that. The others left for dinner and I stayed right where I was. There was no way I was going to leave her side now. I knew she was going to be okay. I kept telling myself she was going to be okay. But it didn't make me worry less. When I say I can't imagine Hogwarts without her, I mean it. I can't even imagine myself without her now that we're together. I haven't even kissed her yet, I was waiting for Valentine's Day. She's gotta pull through so I can do that!

She is going to get better. _She is, she is, she is!_

_**~~~~ Saturday Afternoon ~~~** _

Winter had been sick for three days.

Day two was slightly easier than day one, her cough and breathing were better. She wasn't making a rattling sound, anyway. And on Saturday morning, her fever finally broke. Her face wasn't flushed anymore and she wasn't sweating. That was a huge relief. Everyone seemed to be more confident about her recovery now. I could tell Rowan was happy, she looked much more relaxed. She had been worried sick the whole time. She really was Winter's best friend. She still hadn't woken up yet, though.

Not until just before lunch, that is.

I had just come back from the loo when Winter's eyes opened.

"Bee?" she asked, her voice still sounding rough.

"Winter! Blimey, am I glad to see you awake! How are you feeling, Kitten?" I smiled as I helped her sit up.

"Better. I think I need some water, my throat is dry. Kitten?"

"Here, I've got water right here. Drink up! Huh? Oh! Yeah, I noticed you look kind of like a Kneazle kitten when you sleep. You curl up a bit. I thought Kitten could be a cute nickname. Do you not like it?"

"I suppose it's okay. It's fair, anyway, I already have a nickname for you. You haven't been here this whole time, have you?" she asked, giving me a look over the top of the glass of water.

"Of course I have! Winter, you scared me half to death! You realize you had pneumonia, right? You've been sick for three whole days. And Talbott said it could kill you!"

"Remind me to have a talk with him later. But you've been here for three days? Please tell me you've eaten."

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey made sure I did. And you can now, too! It's almost lunchtime. Oh! Madame Pomfrey! She's awake! Can she eat?" I called, remembering the nurse told me to let her know if Winter woke up.

"Oh my! Well, Miss Tepes, it's certainly nice to see those baby blues again. Are you feeling any nausea?" Madame Pomfrey asked, checking Winter over.

"No, my throat's just dry." Winter said, downing the rest of her water.

"Well, we'll still start you off with something easy on your stomach, just to be safe. Perhaps some fish. I'll let the house elves in the kitchen know. Your friends should be here soon to check up on you, so I'll extend my exception to my no eating rule to them. Just this once."

That made Winter smile. I hadn't even realized how much I've missed her smile. With a smile of my own, I propped myself beside her on the bed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I was just so glad she was awake and feeling better! I heard her chuckle as she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. I gave her a squeeze and nuzzled her hair while we waited for the others to come. It was such a relief for her not to be trembling, I can't even describe it. Huh? Merlin, is that Artemis? And Harmonia! The two Kneazles had just sprinted into the infirmary and plonked themselves on our laps.

"Arty? What in the world are you doing here? Have you been worried about me? Oh, baby, I'm sorry! Did you have to drag Harmonia with you, though?" Winter asked, snuggling with Artemis.

"Well, they've been attached at the hip since I started taking care of Harmonia. Not literally, of course. They were probably playing when they heard you were better. How _did_ you two hear?" I asked, scratching Harmonia under her chin.

"Do you really have to ask, mate?"

Talk about timing. Andre had just walked in, leading the others. They all rushed over to us to give Winter a hug. The Kneazles made themselves at home at the end of the bed, curled up together and purring. Rowan helped catch Winter up on her schoolwork first chance she got, much to my girlfriend's relief. Huh. Girlfriend. That sounded nice. I'm gonna have to see if she'll let me call her that later. I'd be chuffed if she wanted to call me her boyfriend. We've been together long enough, right? Food!

"Bee, careful! You'll get brown sauce on your jumper!" Andre cried, quickly thrusting a napkin under my sandwich.

"Relax, Andre, he's got dozens of the same jumper." Liz said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, my gran had numbers stitched inside the collar so I don't wear the same one twice in one month." I said, taking a swig of my pumpkin juice.

"Hey, I'm curious. How did you all know I was awake?" Winter asked, finishing her fish filets.

"That'd be me. I was in detention when Pitts got the order for food in the infirmary. He _graciously_ let me go early so I could see you." Jae said, giving Winter a wink.

Time seemed to fly after we finished lunch. Madam Pomfrey only came in to give Winter one last round of potions and seemed happy about how much energy she was already getting back. Now, Winter wasn't back to one hundred per cent yet, she yawned a few times once we finished eating. But the rest of the day came and went and the others all drifted off to bed once the sun went down. Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping Winter one more night in the infirmary just to be safe, so that's where I stayed. We just talked the night away. Now, if we could've done this during our date, we'd've been golden. Actually, Winter mentioned that at one point while we were talking. We actually talked long enough for Madam Pomfrey to have gone to bed before we stopped. And that was only because Winter literally fell asleep in the middle of a sentence.

With a smile, I decided to risk Madame Pomfrey getting mad at me and crawled onto the bed next to Winter. It's not like we were both under the covers, I stayed outside them. But I couldn't help myself, I was just so happy Winter was going to be okay. And our Kneazles weren't helping, they snuggled up between us as soon as I got settled.

I nodded off listening to their purring and looking at my girlfriend's beautiful sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> And the next morning Madame Pomfrey chased Barnaby out of the infirmary with a rolled-up Daily Prophet.


End file.
